objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
THE SUPER SAWESOME ELIMINATION SHOW 3: ANIMES
Formely Meme Warriors. So here's what happened to Miracle Star... Miracle Star, the unfair host of TSSES 2, recently kicked MLG Gumball, and making unfair threats, such as eliminating people who hate him. However, his elimination consisted of two votes. Miracle Star, said "WHAT THE?!" until he was forced to jump off the cliff of death. MLG Gumball got his old job back. So yeah.... Pencil got ungrounded. Oh yeah, Miracle Star also got revived for the contest as a punishment for taking MLG Gumball's job. Episode 0: BEGINNING YOLO.jpg|Welcome to the Super Sawesome Elimination Show 3! We'll skip a whole batch until the "pick your badge & motto" scene! Clocknew.png|SKIPPED YOLO.jpg|Now that we've chose our teammates and team name, let's do badges! ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|Why not Mamuta? That's my favorite. 170px-New1Up.png|I don't know, maybe Clone Printer! FourSrPelo.png|Bitefrost. COFFEE.gif|Bladed Beeb anyone? Empusa.png|I've asked Prince Salde if he can use me... THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|...and I said YES! Raiders Logo.png|Hey dummies, you're gonna be wrecked by IMPRISONED! Sword of Life & Death.PNG|I choose Glurt! ACTUALLY I CHOOSE TOON LINK! No, I choose Glurt! YOLO.jpg|??What? Oh well, Toon Link it is. MemeyToonLink.jpg|YOU DON'T STEAL MY FAME!!1!11!! Slimetimebro.png|Oh, y'know, my epic form... Cad.png|WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOOSE ME?! DA ICONS.png|THESE ARE THE BADGES ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|Our motto is what? Rock 'n' Roll! 170px-New1Up.png|... (see image)|link=http://www.hrwiki.org/wiki/Buy_all_our_playsets_and_toys!! FourSrPelo.png|How about "X Finds Out His Value"? COFFEE.gif|"For people who never met childhood." THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|I don't know, maybe "Fish for the Great"? Raiders Logo.png|Just Win, Baby! Sword of Life & Death.PNG|How about Slash 'Em? NO, I MEAN NO! Slimetimebro.png|"We accept no losers and only accept champs!" YOLO.jpg|Good! See you next time, people! Episode 1: WYNAUT GO FOR A RIDE FOR A FIGHT YOLO.jpg|WHAT IS UP TSSES NATIONWIDE! THE FIRST CONTEST IS TO RIDE ON THAT ROLLERCOASTER AND BEAT UP AS MUCH BOSSES AS YOU CAN BEAT UP! GO! Slimetimebro.png|You ready Cadance? Cadance by inuhoshi to darkpen-d5xh9im.png|I'll fly instead. RemyPuyo.png|Can I ride you?! Cad.png|She'll be too heavy though! Cuphead by bombertim-da6wkq3.png|This makes me recognize DMRE Episode 7 where contestants had to beat up enemies... wait, Cagney? (shoots cagney) YOLO.jpg|AND ONE POINT FOR #REKTBYPRINCESALDE! Slimetimebro.png|Darn, why did we even choose Cagney Carnation? :( Delibrd wkes up.gif|(CYNDAKILLING DELIBIRD) BEANDADUCK.png|Well that's weird. Botasaur.png|ROOOOOOOOOOAR 41519 Glurt b2.png|(goo is sprayed everywhere thanks to glurt on the rollercoaster ride) Roller Coaster.png|WHOEVER'S SPEWING THIS GOO MUST STOP! Tsareena.png|Oh no, I'm weak to poison! Notebook paper oi 5 rig.png|FIGHT ONE: PAPER Notebook paper oi 5 rig.png|(draws some spikes) Spideraticus.png|SPIDER HANG! (attacks paper with his webs) Paper2017Pose.png|(is very damaged) Paper Airplane Pose.png|(is folded) PHASE 2 Spideraticus.png|Too easy! (shoots some glue globes) Paper Airplane.png|(is sticked onto the paper) Walleye.png|Easy! (rips paper airplane) DA ICONS.png|PS: 1. NO: 1 Roller Coaster.png|NEXT STOP IS AGAINST A GIGANTIC NIXEL! Frame 1 delay-1s.png|(later) YOU SAID NIXEL, NOT VIDEO BRINQUEDO! Later1card18sfayl.png DA ICONS.png|So yeah, that was all the rounds. ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|I got 19. 170px-New1Up.png|15! Four-ALRIGHTPEN.png|14! Frame 2 delay-1s.png|Oh no... 5. THANKS OINK PRINCE SALDE.png|23! Raiders Logo.png|Ha! We scored 100! Sword of Life & Death.PNG|THANKS TO MY STUPID TEAMMATES- I mean, nice- NO, STUPID! YOLO.jpg|Oh gosh, you guys are getting out of hand! You guys got 20. Slimetimebro.png|30! Spideraticus.png|Yep, my recruit skills are good! Burrbo.png|0! We just entered! YOLO.jpg|Don't worry, you team's not up for elimination because you just joined. Oakland Raiders, how did you get 100 points?! Undine.png|Oh, I know, MLG Gumball! They managed to hijack the scores since they weren't killing anybody and killed Brawl Doll in the Brawl Doll round! YOLO.jpg|!!! YOU ARE GETTING 0 POINTS OAKLAND RAIDERS! AND I WILL GIVE 10 POINTS TO BURRBO'S TEAM! Froakie.jpg|I told you Oakland Raiders, we'd lose if you hijacked the scores! Raiders Logo.png|Not my fault. OH MAH GOSH.jpg|THAT'S IT! MLG Gumball, the BFBFDI Stupids also hijacked their scores, but we fixed this by- It’s Time.png|YOU LIAR! YOLO.jpg|OKAY, THAT'S ENOUGH. Vote for someone to be eliminated! Hivey the Stinger.PNG|Stinger Spideraticus.png|Oh, looks like Brawl Doll took fatal damage. ChippyWario.png|I don't even remember any of Oakland Raider's teammates knocking the final blow. In fact, I see Remy's punch mark on her. YOLO.jpg|...woah, looks like that team also hijacked it so they would get points instead of you. RemyPuyo.png|Typical. EPISODE 2: IT'S LAUNCH TIME SORRY IF IT'S SHORT YOLO.jpg|WHAT IS UP TSSES NATIONWIDE! Today elimination happens. With both 1 vote Oakland Raiders and UGHS have a tie! We need at tiebreaker! YOLO.jpg|The tiebreaker is a race! Whoever finishes last is immediately flung into the Cavern of Losers! Which you'll obviously be trolled at. Raiders Logo.png|Eww! Racing is not my deal! Fags.jpg|CAN'T BE LAST OR I'M DEAD! (finishes) Wow! Raiders Logo.png|WHY WASN'T IT FOOTBALL? (flung to the cavern of losers) YOLO.jpg|The challenge is launch! Whoever launches the farthest wins! GO! Later1card18sfayl.png YOLO.jpg|Okay, let's see how far you'll get. ROCKYTHEROCKSLIME.png|So long suckas! (in her ball form) 170px-New1Up.png|WEEEEEEEE Homsar evolution current.png|AaAaAaAaAaAaAaAaAa! FourSrPelo.png|I NEED A BASKET! Strong Bad-0.png|I WANT STRONG MAD ON MY TEAM NOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW! Froakie.jpg|AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MAH GOSH.jpg|(punching and kicking MLG Gumball) YOLO.jpg|Why did you even do that trap?! Botasaur.png|ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAR Weird Face Boombox.jpg|HERE'S A CLUE: STOP FLYING! Cadance by inuhoshi to darkpen-d5xh9im.png|But I don't want to die! 373Salamence Dream.png|ROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAR Chex Mix FFCM.png|How's it goin' mah friends! Flain Slumbo Murp.png|(hits undine's umbrella) Undine.png|T_T Yellow Chuchu.png|At this rate we'll dieeeeeeeeeeee! Green Chuchu.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MISSILEMAN.gif|Well atleast I'm flying. WaltLH.png|SQUAWK SQUAWK! Flain Slumbo Murp.png|(takes down walt) PuffyBlowhog.png|OMG!!!! I'M FLYING SO FAST! Burrbo.png|Oh no, we launched too far! (falls into the cavern of losers) YOLO.jpg|ANNND- OW- DESOLATE- OW- HOPES- OW- LOST! OWOWOWOWOW! Hivey the Stinger.PNG|Stinger Burrbo.png|Okay, so, Baron Brr? Can you help me? Booster? Help? Fraaz? DiaZZUnknown.png|(UNKNOWN PEOPLE ATTACK BURRBO'S TEAM) Crabber.png|AHH STOP HIM FROM CRACKING ME! Airbag.png|DON'T LET HIM SLICE ME! Burrbo.png|A CREEPY DOLL?! (turns around) WHAT THE?! BARON BRR?! WHAT'S WITH YOUR- (gets filled up and flies towards the spikes) Bone Goomba.png|No no no no no! I am being mocked by a spider and am surrounded by heads Spideraticus.png|(another spideraticius, not the contestant one, attacks bone goomba) HISSSSSSSSSSSSS Blockstepper.png|One, two, forward march! March! March away from the enemy! (gets smacked by cane) Draglet.png|ROOOOOAR (gets grabbed) EPISODE 3: WHO CARES TAKE A CHILL PILL Also I just lost my day streak >X< Homsar.png|AAYYYYYY! GAMEBALL, WHERE'S THE CONTESTS? YOLO.jpg|OH NOES I FORGOT YOLO.jpg|Got one text, no elimination, it says "HELP US"! WELP TODAY'S CONTEST IS TO SAVE BURRBO'S TEAM! Nanisore.PNG|TOO SIMPLE :D 170px-New1Up.png|Does anyone see Burrbo's Team here? PuffyBlowhog.png|no X_X Jacky-Blacky.jpg|LOL Icon.jpg|IT'S TIME FOR U TO STOP PEOPLE EMPERORPINCHIPEDE.png|Why u gotta threaten us! GLURT KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT.png|(OOZES Marble) Marble m.png|Lol!! Froakie.jpg|Does anyone see a cave? Football OM Pose.png|IT'S NOT IN A CAVE Greenfist.png|(starts smashing spinia later on) Spinia.PNG|OW! OW! Title-Wander-character left side.png|I found a cave! Let's fight the beasts! Greenfist.png|(attempts to crush remy but gets punched back) Scythe-armed Monster.png|ROUND 2: SCYTHE ARMED MONSTER 41506 Teslo b.png|Anyone see a cave? Peahat.png|Just follow those! (points at NO!) Peahat.png|(hit by spikeball from scythe armed monster) Walleye.png|(spikes scythe armed monster) Mario chased by boo wallpaper - 800x600.jpg|We're goin' just skip... French fries.png|Dunked RED-BRIEF J Red-Brief J.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO Title-Wander-character left side.png|Let's mash you! (throws captain skull off of cliff) Captain Skull.png|YARRR SHOULD'VE BROUGHT MY SHIP! Title-Wander-character left side.png|Too bad we lost Spideraticus. Burrbo.png|WE'RE SAVED YOLO.jpg|Anyways Oakland Raiders was the farthest to the cave so they are up for elimination. Duh. Category:Sliceproof Category:Doesn't have top